Quintis Genius-Sitting Weekend
by Peachylr
Summary: Toby and Happy have baby sitting duty when Paige is called off to work a case overseas. / lots of Ralph-Quintis interaction and some streamy romance in Ch7.
1. chapter 1

Quintis :Genius-sitting Chapter 1

"Thank you so much Happy" Paige said as she leaned in to hug the petite brunette. "I owe you big time for this" she finished.

Happy shrugged out of Paige's embrace "Don't worry about it waitress, just stop with all the hugging, You know I don't like hugs"

Happy made her way across the office to her work station and picked up the laser pen she had been trying to fix.

"I know you and Toby probably had plans, but Walter really needs me to go with Sly and Cabe. And since this case is so last minute I didn't have time to line up a sitter for Raph" Paige explained walking towards Happys work station .

"Paige, it's ok we'll be at the garage most of the time anyway, besides It's really nice of you to let Doc have a play date" she joked.

Happy continued her work and gave Paige a reassuring smile to let her know she really didn't mind taking care of the kid. Paige thanked Happy once again and went off to gather her luggage for the flight that would be taking off soon.

Happy was pretty reserved and although she had a tough outer shell Happy knew she was a softie when it came to kids. And deep down she was happy that Paige trusted her enough to look after Ralph for the weekend... or maybe she trusted Toby, either way Happy knew she wanted to be a mom one day so taking care of a kid for a weekend would be like practice.

Happy continued to work on fixing the slim laser pen when she heard the garage door open.She sees Toby waking in with a bag of bagels and two cups of coffee.

Toby makes his way to Happy and sets down a large cup of coffee in front of her.

"One large cup of Joe, 4 creams, 7 sugars, for my lovely sugarbear" he expressed as he set down one of the bagels on Happys table and leaned in for a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Don't call me sugarbear Doc" happy complained.

"You know I hate all your little nicknames" she said as she rolled her eyes at Toby.

"How can someone who likes 7 sugars in their coffee be so bitter" Toby teased back. Looking down at her unhappy she didn't appreciate her nicknames.

"Yeah, yeah save your babbling for another time. We got babysitting duty this weekend" she said rolling her eyes.

"Babysitting? You mean Ralph? That's genius-sitting if you want to get techinical. And Happy, you remember what happened last time don't you? Poor kid almost fell into a Sugar coma." Toby replied.

Happy glared at Toby, remembering the time she had to take care of Ralph on her own. "Well he turned out ok last time. And I was alone all day with the kid, I got you this time. Besides I need to make sure you're good around kids" she said as she walked to the back of the garage. She knew her statement would rile Toby up especially since she knows he would love to make their family a little bigger.

Happy knew she wanted kids one day. She wanted to be there for every important milestone and every step, and to watch him or her grow up. And even though 9 out of 10 times Toby annoyed the living hell out of her, she knew he would father her children one day. She even married the guy for crying out loud, something Happy Quinn would never have done before.

Toby took a moment to process what said and felt a surge of joy fill his stomach. "Happy!" Toby yelled "What the hell is THAT supposed to mean". Toby was aware of everything Haplpy felt and all her fears, but having her actually say what she's feeling out loud was something that always made him smile.

He knew she was only joking but something about the way she said it made him feel like there was some sliver of truth in her words. She was planning a future and that made happy.

"Don't be a dumbass Toby! I don't mean what you're thinking" she laughed. And continued out the back Door and up towards the roof. "But bring that bagel and up here and I might let you sit next to me"

"You don't want to tell me twice, sugarplum" he muttered.

•please leave any comments or reviews !•


	2. Chapter 2

Quintis : Genius-sitting Chapter 2

"Ok Ralph, your mom's gotta go with Cabe and Sly to London, so you're bunking with me and Toby tonight" Happy explained as she started gathering up her things to go home.

Paige walked down the second floor of the garage with a suitcase and large travel bag. When she made it down the stairs she set her things by Happy and turned to Ralph.

"Sorry Ralph I didn't have time to call a sitter for you so you'll be staying with Happy and Toby for the weekend,OK" she said running her hands through this hair. Paige leaned in and kissed Ralph's forehead with a loud smack. "Muuuuahhhh"

"Please be good Ralph, I know you three will probably be getting into a lot of trouble, but Ralph for the love of God, DO NOT, and I'm being serious DO _NOT_ blow anything up this weekend." She warned giving Ralph her best "i'm not kidding around-mom stare"

"And you, Happy, I know you and Toby can take care of him, but please, _please_ , just don't destroy the place while we're gone" Paige begged. "I don't want to come back and find this place worse off than it already is" she finished.

"Look waitress," Happy started, "Don't worry about it, in sure Ralph will still be in one piece by the time you get back. If not I'm sure the Doc can patch him up in no time"

Paige winced as Happy finished her statement not wanting to think about all the trouble they would be getting in with no adult supervision.

Toby and Happy may be geniuses, but Ralph needed structure, guidance, and to be nurtured and Paige wasn't so sure leaving three geniuses together for a weekend was such a good idea, especially these particular three.

"Screw it" Paige said. "Do what your guys want, just be careful please" Paige knew it was better to just let them be, besides Happy and Toby wouldn't let anything happen to Ralph.

"Ok Sweetie, I gotta get going, Cabe and Sly should be waiting for me outside by now." She said giving Ralph one last hug.

"Don't worry mom, we'll be ok." Ralph assured her. "I like being with Happy and Toby, I promise I'll be good." He smiled.

"That's my boy, Ralph" she gave him one last kiss before walking towards the exist.

"Happy let Toby know I left some food money on his desk, he's in charge of feeding, since I know how you sometimes forget to eat when you work!" Paige yelled as she walked out the door.

Happy was a bit embarrassed by that last statement but she agreed Toby should be in charge of feeding the kid, since she was prone to forgetting to even feed herself."

"Come on Ralph" Happy said, "Go get your things ready, Toby should be here any minute."

A few moments later Happy and Ralph turn when they hear the front door open one more time.

"Hey Paige said to message Walter to let him know they're on their way to airport" Toby said as he walking in through the door.

"I'll do it!" Ralph said getting his tablet out.

"Sure thing kid" Happy replied ruffling his hair.

Ralph really loved Walter, which was one of the few things that actually made Happy, Happy. She knew the kid was good for Walter and she knew Walter was crazy about Ralph too. Hell, everyone in that garage was crazy about that little genius.

Toby approached Happy and Ralph saying "Hey Ralph close your eyes for a sec will you buddy" as he leaned in giving Happy a quick kiss on the lips.

"Eww gross" Ralph teased gathering his tablet and backpack from the nearby table.

"Hey don't scar the kid for life,Toby" Happy replied giving Toby a quick peck on the cheek. "We gotta keep the PDA to a zero this weekend"

"I'm sure the kid has figured out what kissing is by now Ms. Curtis, besides it's healthy for him to see two loving, and happy adults. Sets a good example for future relationships."

"Yeah well, we can still we can be loving and happy without so much touching" Happy replied.

"You're the Boss" Toby said. Putting both his hands up to show he wasn't touching her.

"Toby?" Ralph asked, looking a bit nervous.

"Yeah bud" Toby replied.

"Never mind", Ralph replied "I'll ask you later, maybe"

"Are you sure?" Toby responded.

"Yeah, I'll ask you later"

"Ok Ralph whenever you're ready, you know you can talk to me, Right?" He said.

"I will but just not now, but I will." Ralph said.

Happy helped Ralph get her his things and said "Oh Toby Paige left food money on your desk, said you're in charge of feeding us … I think she thinks I'll forget to feed Ralph" Happy finished

"Ummm that's, cause you do forget Happy" Toby said like he was surprised she would think otherwise. "I have to bring the food to your station most days" he said rolling his eyes at her. Toby handed Happy his car keys and turned to go up the office stairs.

"I'll be right down if you guys want to start getting in the car." He said.

"Come on Ralph let's get going" Happy said leading the little guy out the garage.

Happy helped Ralph into the car and placed his belongings into the trunk. They both got in the car and waited for Toby to come back down.

"Happy, thanks for letting me stay with you guys." Ralph said once he was bucked up.

"No problem, Kiddo, we'll have lots of fun this weekend" she replied

"Yeah we will, I like being with you and Toby, because now that you guys are married, I kinda get to see what people with married parents feel like" he said.

Happy didn't know what to answer, she had no idea she she was doing half the time. It wasn't like she had any examples herself. But Ralph was a smart kid, happy felt relieved that Ralph wasn't freaked out or weirded out by Toby and her being married. Once Toby came back to the car he buckled in and started the engine.

"Ok kids, let's get going, there's a Harry Potter marathon I don't want to miss." He said.

Toby drove out of the parking lot and headed towards their apartment. It was starting to get dark out, so he decided to pull into a drive thru to pick up a few burgers for dinner.

After picking up dinner they headed straight for the apartment. It didn't take long to get home but they did have some trouble finding a parking spot once they got home. Happy and Toby grabbed Ralph and his belongings and they he headed to their home.

Toby grabbed Happys hand as they led up the steps, and smiled down at the girl of his dreams.

"This weekends gonna be interesting" he said as they reached their door.

chapter 3 coming soon*


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

"Come on Ralph let's eat and when we're done I'll show you the new laser pen I modified to cut steel." Happy said excited to show the small boy her new gadget.

Happy, Toby and Ralph set their things in the living room and headed to the small dining table near the kitchen. The apartment was pretty small but it had two rooms, a decent bathroom and a tiny kitchen. Not that Happy or Toby did any cooking but a bigger kitchen was something Happy thought was needed in a home. She wanted to be able to cook comfortably, if she ever decided to have a go at it, that is. But for now this was her home and Toby was the only thing she needed to be happy right now.

They sat down and ate their food, not speaking, listening to the sounds of the street down below. They could hear the cars passing the intersection and they could hear the soft breeze tousling the nearby trees.

They ate in silence, neither of them affected by it. They were all in their own little minds focusing on the task of eating rather than having to socialize with one another.

For others it might have been unformatable or awkward to eat like this but not for them. It was peaceful and almost comforting to be able to eat without making small talk or trying to keep a conversation going.

"This is nice" Ralph said as he stuffed some fries into his mouth. "Eating with you is easy."

"Why's that kid" Toby asked trying to keep the food in his mouth.

"Because I don't have to try with you guys" Ralph responded.

"I know what you mean Ralphy-boy" Happy chimed in.

"It can be hard trying to quiet down everything that goes on in your head and try to have a decent conversation with someone" she responded.

It was hard being a genius. Everyone is always so amazing by everything their team can do, but people forget that they are also human and that they can't grasp all the concepts in the world. They each have their issues, and not everything comes easily to them, which is why having people who are also geniuses helps each one of them becomes for comfortable around people.

They finished dinner and cleaned up the dining table. It had been a pretty hectic week for Scorpion but Toby and Happy had requested a few days off to spend time with each other. Paige was sorry Ralph would be interfering with their time off, but neither Happy nor Toby minded having the kid around.

Happy and Ralph played with the new laser pen Happy had talked about earlier making engravments in steel bars Happy kept under the sink.

Toby watched them _play_ together, and thought about how any other family would be sitting around playing board games, not playing with 10,000 dollar spy equipment Happy had bought on the black market.

Toby smiled and loved the way Happy smiled down at Ralph while they worked together. It filled his heart with so much joy he couldn't believe the love of his life, the women he had loved for years was actually his.

"Toby?" Ralph asked. After Happy had cleaned up the tools they had been using.

"Can I go to sleep now, Im really tired."

"Sure thing little man" Toby responded "let's get you changed into the sleeping clothes your mom packed.

Or can you do that on your own?" Toby asked unsure what he needed to do.

Ralph gave Toby the "are you serious" look and started gathering his things.

"Well then I got my answer," Toby said "you know where the bathroom is, and make sure to brush your teeth." Toby said."Don't forget to floss"he ended.

Once Ralph left the room Toby turned to Happy and said "Actually, there's no scientific proof that supports the idea that floss actually helps with anything but don't tell him that, Paige probably wants him to floss."

Happy laughed at his remark and was a little shocked by Toby's parenting attitude. Since he was always goofing off and playing around it was kinda sexy to see him being so fatherly. They had only been married for a few months and Happy new they were not ready for kids but watching the way Ralph and Toby really cared for one another and how they understood each other gave Happy this reassurance of starting a family. She wanted to watch Toby carry their baby, she wanted to watch him play with their son or daughter .making dumb pop culture references she didn't understand. And she wante-

"Oh shit…" Happy thought to herself "I ... want .. a baby"

-chapter 4 will be uploaded soon- please leave any comments or reviews I would really appreciate it !


	4. Chapter 4

-chapter 4-

The next morning Happy, Toby, and Ralph woke up and made pancakes together. Happy, surprisingly was great at making pancakes since they required a simple recipe and easy heat management. Even Toby was surprised at Happy's amazing pancake making skills.

Toby made scrambled eggs and bacon and Ralph helped set the table for them to eat.

Once the food was done, they sat down and started digging into the fluffy pancakes and frost bacon.

"Mmmmmm" Toby mumbled with food in his mouth

"You're just full of surprises aren't you Happy, who knew you could make the world's best pancakes" Toby complimented.

"It's not big deal Doc, it's just simple measurements and heat distribution" she replied.

"Thank you Happy, they're really good, even better than my mom's" Ralph said "but please don't tell her that,"

"Hey this kids learning, good job Ralph you knew that comment might hurt tot mom's feelings so you're talking into consideration what information should be shared." Toby said "You're learning faster than Walter is" Toby laughed.

They finished breakfast packed their things and headed to the garage. Toby and Happy had stacks of paperwork to do and Ralph needed to start his advanced statistics homework.

When they arrived at the office, Ralph went upstairs to work on his homework so he could finished early and have the rest of the day to hang out with the Happy couple.

"Hey" Toby said leaning in to kiss Happy "the kids upstairs, when's Ms. Curtis gonna give me some sugar" Toby wined.

"Ms.Curits does not give out sugar you dweeb, but she will give you a black eye if you don't cut it out"

Toby pouted his lips and gave Happy the "puppy dog eyes" he knew wouldn't work on her.

"Come on baby, just a little kiss" Toby said wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her close.

"Fine." Happy sighed.

She leaned into his arms and slowly brought her fingers up to his cheeks.She quickly pulled his face down to hers and let her mouth find his. His breathing quickened and he pulled away before he lost control

"Thank you Ms.Curtis, now I can get on with my day"

Happy laughed and leaned in for another quick kiss.

"Don't mention it you idiot" she whispered into his ear.

The rest of the day was peaceful. Happy and Toby finished most of their work and Ralph spent the day going back and forth between engineering lessons with Happy and Medical training with Toby.

It was a good day at Scorpion headquarters.

"Ralph, buddy" Toby started "Go get your things, we're leaving in a few"

Happy also started to pack her things making sure she packed the motorcycle catalog that she had received in the mail. Ralph started down the stairs when she said "today's the last night you slept at it place, you have anything you want to do before your moms comes to get you tomorrow night? " she asked

"Not really I finished all my homework for the week today, so I don't have anything else to to until next Friday " Ralph relied.

The three went the the apartment and called it a night. After Ralph finished his nightly routine, Paige's orders, enforced by Toby, Ralph slept in their bed like he had done the previous night while Happy and Toby took the couch. It was a small space but neither of them minded.

"It's been a long weekend hasn't it." Toby whispered into Happys ear. "But that God that kids easy to take care off he finished.

"Yeah it has, but it wasn't so bad,besides we make a good team" Happy whispered back.

"Yeah, Ralph is probably the smartest one out of all of us, but I know he's still having a hard time connecting with people, even Paige." He whispered.

"But he's getting better, but boy, when that kid grows up he'll have the intelligence of Walter O'brien and the people skills of Paige Dineen. He's going to be unstoppable"

"You think Walter and Paige will get married too Doc?" Happy asked her husband as she turned and curled up into his chest.

" I do actually, I think it'll be sooner than later and I think that's why Ralph is more stressed than normal." Toby explained.

"I don't get it, wouldn't he be happy for Walter and the waitress?" She asked

"I'm sure he's happy, but he's scared it won't work out, and he'll have to leave us if they break up, I mean the last time Walter tried to set his emotions aside he fired Paige, that dumb ass" Toby finished.

"True, Walter can be pretty dumb for someone who's so smart" happy laughed.

"Goodnight Doc." Happy said placing a kiss on the side of Toby's face. "Goodnight Happy" Toby said wrapping his arms tightly around Happy.

-chapter 5 coming soon! Please leave any comments or questions ! Thank you-


	5. Chapter 5

-chapter 5-

Toby woke to the sensation of someone lightly shaking his shoulder. He was a bit disoriented at first and thought something was wrong.

"What's going on" he said still half asleep

"Sorry it's just me" Ralph said standing by the side of the pull out couch.

"What's up Ralph is everyone ok" Toby asked as he started sitting up.

Toby made sure to get up making as little noise and movement as possible so he wouldn't wake up Happy who was lightly snoring next to him.

Toby got out of bed and motioned to Ralph to move toward the kitchen table.

"What's up buddy?" Toby asked rubbing his hands over his eyes to try to wake himself up a bit.

"Sorry I know you were sleeping but remember when I had something to ask you before?" He said

"I couldn't stop thinking about it and couldn't sleep"

Toby was now wide awake curious as to what could be keeping Ralph up in the middle of night. "Well shoot kid, ask away. I'm all ears"

"Toby I think Walter is going to ask my mom to marry him." Ralph responded.

"What!? Why's that" tony said genuinely surprised but Ralph's statement.

"Well the other day Walter was working on something, on the laptop he keeps at our place, and I usually ask to borrow his things but I had to look something up for school and I couldn't find my charger. I didn't think Walter would mind but when I was looking I kinda opened up a browser that had wedding rings on it. There was one saved to the cart too" Ralph explained.

"Wow! That is something" Toby said "but I don't get it Ralph I would think you would be happy with that. I know how much you love Walter and I know how much he loves you." Toby said

"I am happy but I like the way things are now. What if them getting married messes everything up? What if once they're married Walter gets bored of my mom and me?" Ralph said worried for the future.

"Look kid before I start running my mouth on the statistics and the numbers and all that other yada-yada, let me just tell you one thing." Toby said

"When I first met Walter I was a complete mess, I was actually about to get the living crap beat out of me but Walter came in and saved the day." He continued.

"And that's how it was for all of us, even your mom.Your mom made sure to do everything she could to make you happy. Ralph, she even quit her job and came to work with us even though she didn't know what would happen" Toby said. "Walter also risked everything he knew about himself because he knew that meeting you and your mom was the best thing that could have happened to him."

"And Ralph let me let you in on a little secret, Walter is a lot of things he's arrogant, his communication skills are subpar at best, he's rude and insensitive, but he's also loyal and carrying even if he doesn't show it."

"Toby, Iv wanted Walter to be my dad for the longest time, but- but what if he just wants to marry my mom? I know we're friends but what if he doesn't want me as a son?" Ralph asked. Ralph wasn't one to cry, intact he didn't remember the last time he did. But his eyes swelled with tears and his throat started tightening up.

Both boys had been so preoccupied in their discussion that neither of them noticed Happy had woken up.

"I think I got this one Doc." Happy said taking a seat next to Ralph.

"Ralph, you know my story. You know I didn't have parents and that everywhere I went I just didn't fit in." She stared. "My childhood sucked, like it really sucked, but I learned how to weed out all people who just wanted to use me or those who actually cared"

"Happy I just don't want to Walter and my mom to be unhappy" Ralph replied.

" I know and I can assure you 100 percent that your mom loves you to the moon and back x100. And Walter loves you too. He's crazy about you kid and I know Walter isn't that great with his feelings but just think about everything you've done together, everything he's taught you and he just wants you to reach your potential." Happy relied.

"Look I know you're worried about the future, but even us geniuses can't predict what's gonna happen, Sly could tell the the statically probability of them working out, Toby could lecture you on some psychobabble about childhood trauma and what not, but take it from someone who's never had a family before Scorpion. We are your family Ralph. WE would never do anything to hurt you and your mom and Walter wouldn't either." She continued.

Ralph sat quietly thinking about what Toby and Happy had said. "Ralph even if Walter is going to ask your mom to marry him, he knows you're a packaged deal. You have nothing to worry about, but maybe just keep this information to yourself for now, he might want to surprise your mom soon." Toby said.

"Ok, thank you guys. Im happy you didn't get beat up to death by those casino guys Toby, and I'm glad you found a family with us Happy. But please don't tell my mom either, I think I'll just have to wait and see what happens" Ralph decided.

"Smart move kid" Happy said ruffling his messy bed hair.

"Come on, geniuses need their sleep to,let's get you back to bed kid" Toby said getting up from his seat and picking Ralph up over his shoulders.

Happy was waiting for Toby when he finished tucking Ralph back in.

"He good?" Happy asked

"Yeah dozed right off" Toby replied

"Good, poor kid needs his rest, must be hard trying to work out all those emotions by himself, and you were pretty great with him Doc." She said.

"Me? You are a natural Happy, honestly I didn't think you had it in you. " he teased getting back into the pull or couch with Happy again.

"Well come on Doc let's get some sleep," she said repositioning herself to be close to Toby.

"Actually it was kinda hot the way you handled that" Toby whispered to Happy,

"Go to sleep you perv" Happy mumbled since her face was pressed against Toby's chest.

"You seriously need to work on your seduction Toby" she laughter giving one last yawn before closing her eyes and falling asleep in his warm embrace.

Chapter 6 will be out soon!


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

The next day was quiet. Happy, Ralph and Toby spent the day at the garage finishing up paperwork. Toby started reorganizing his medical books while Happy taught Ralph the proper way to use a strain gauge in order to measure the amount of expansion the flame torch they were using had on a various items from the garage.

"Hey, Happy make sure you don't blow anything up, I'd really hate to have to visit you in the hospital, after Paige takes a few punches out on you" Toby said laughing.

"Very funny Doc. I think I know what I'm doing here. I _am_ a genius" Happy replied.

But Happy did end up turning off the flame torch. "That's enough fire for today Ralphy let's pick this up next week with some liquid nitrogen" She said helping Ralph remove the eye goggles and flame resistant lab coat.

"Come here Ralphy-boy I got some stuff I want to give you" Toby said picking up two of his old medical books.

He handed them to Ralph and said "When I was around your age I umm- borrowed these two books from a nearby library. I kinda forgot to give them back but they were my first real medbooks. Why don't you take a whirl at these when you have time. They're pretty good reads"

"Cool thanks Toby. I like all the computer stuff Walter shows me and all the engineering stuff Happy knows, but I think learning about the body is probably something that I should master just in case someone gets hurt and you're not here to help!" Ralph said

"Good thinking kid, and just so you know" Toby said lowering his voice " You're the only one out of all these bozos that I can actually count on" Toby said giving Ralph a wink.

Ralph smiled up at Toby feeling happy and appreciated.

The day went on rather quickly. The three ate and hung out playing different mind and skill games. They did not notice when Walter, Paige, Sly and acabe walked through the garage door.

Ralph looked up after hearing the familiar sound of Paige's boots on the concrete floor.

"Mom!" Ralph said running into her open arms.

"Ahh Ralph I missed you so much! How was your weekend" Paige asked

"It was great!" Ralph said "We had a lot of fun together, right guys" Ralph said looking back a Happy and Toby.

"You betcha kid" Happy replied.

"One of the best ones I've ever had" Toby added.

"Oh _Ms. Dineen_ you got one heck of son." Toby said giving Ralph another wink. Happy laughed at Toby's bad attempt of being subtle. They both knew that name could change at any moment but for now it was their little secret. Even Ralph laughed making it obvious the three had some kind of inside joke.

"Okay… I'm not sure what's going on here but I don't want to hear about it." Paige said gathering up her and Ralph's things

"I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I just want to sleep in my own bed tonight" she said

"Come on Ralph let's go home" she finished

"And thanks again guys I really appreciate it! I made sure to convice Walter to give you guys a few more days off just so you can get some real rest. Kids are hard, even little genius one" Paige said giving Toby and Happy a strong embrace.

Paige and Ralph left, while the rest of Scorpion packed up their things to head out as well.

Ironically Happy and Toby were the last to leave even though they technically had the day off.

"Come on babe let's go home" Toby said picking up his jacket and hat.

"In a minute" Happy yelled from the back of the garage as she rummaged through an box on the floor

"What are you looking for Happy?" Toby asked

"This!" Happy said pulling out an old deck of pocket cards that belonged to Toby.

Toby was a bit confused as to why Happy would want cards. He'd giving up gambling before they got married and he knew she didn't like playing.

"What do you need that for Happy?" Toby asked her.

"I don't need it we need it." She relied

"Um help me out here cause I still don't follow" Toby says just as confused as before.

"Well I was thinking" Happy said slipping the playing cards into her back pocket. "That we could have some fun tonight" she continued as she made her way to Toby.

Happy linked her hands on the base of his neck and and pulled his face down to hers.

"Let's play some poker tonight" she whispered

Toby was standing still hoping Happy was referring to what he thought she was.

"Look Happy If I'm thinking what you're thinking then lets the the hell out of here or else I won't be able to take it any longer" he said pulling her face up to meet his.

They kissed for a few minutes not caring about anything but each other.

Happy broke away from their embrace "Well let's get going then, these cards aren't gonna pang themselves"

-chapter 7 coming soon-

and it's about to get a little steamy at the Quintis House.


	7. Chapter 7

Quintis Chapter 7

Happy and Toby made their way back home. For Toby the short, 15 minute drive felt like an eternity but Happy just wanted to get home and spend some alone time with the world's most annoying husband.

It didn't take long for the two to reach their apartment door.

Toby, in his excitement fumbled with his key, dropping them on the floor.

"Nice going Dufus!" Happy said picking up the key from the floor and unlocking the door.

Once the door swung open and Toby lifted Happy up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and let her mouth find his.

Toby walked through the threshold and closed the door with his foot, never letting go of Happy.

Once the door was closed he used the wall to help support happys weight as she kept her legs around him.

"I'm sorry" Happy started in between kisses, 'I thought we were gonna play some poker."

"Not tonight sweetheart." Toby said carrying Happy over to the couch. He gently plopped her down and laughed at Happy's surprised face.

"Tonight we're playing strip-poker" Toby said wiggling his eyebrows at Happy "That is what you meant at the garage wasn't it?" Toby asked already knowing the answer.

"Haha" Happy laughed, rolling her eyes at Toby.

"Of course it's what I meant" She replied.

"Well then, may the worst player _strip_." Toby replied

"But are you sure you want to play against me baby doll, you know I'll have you naked in a few rounds" Toby continued raising his eyebrows at his wife.

"We'll see about that won't we now" Happy challenged.

"I'm not sure what you plan on winning here sugarplum, but how about we make things interesting." Toby suggested,

"Im listening" Happy responded.

"Ok well what do you want" Toby asked.

Happy thought for a moment and smiled when she figured out what she wanted. "Ok I know what I want but you first" she continued.

"Ok well if I win, I want you to bring out the honeymoon box tonight. Daddy needs some fun tonight" Toby said waiting for Happy's reply.

"First of all, Call yourself _Daddy_ one more time and that box goes in the incinerator, and second of all that's it?" She asked surprised by his small demand.

"Come on Doc, I thought you'd be a little more creative than that." Happy laughed. "But ok I accept your terms" she confirmed.

"Ok now If I win, umm that little blue box in the drawer of the the bedside table need to get thrown out." She said hoping Toby would get the picture.

"Blue box, what little blu- _ohhhhh_ , _that_ blue box" Toby said a little surprised.

"Are you sure about that babe?" Toby asked

"I'm sure" she replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know what screw it" Toby said "And yes pun intended. Let's call a rain check on that game though"

"What?" Happy aksed.

"Rain check on the poker baby, cause we're making a baby tonight" Toby said making his way to happy and scooping her up in his arms.

"Damn it Toby, put me down I'm not a child!" Happy said a bit embarrassed.

"Hey I need some practice for when little Toby Jr. is born 9 months from now" he winked

Happy laughed and let Toby carry her to their bedroom. This was it. Happy new she wanted a baby and this was the first day they would be actively trying to conceive.

Happy never would have thought she'd get baby fever so soon after getting married but looking at Toby made her feel confident in the future.

Their jobs were dangerous but there wasn't a moment that went by she ever regretted marrying Toby.

"But Happy you still need to get out the Honeymoon box" Toby said laying her down on their bed.

"FINE" Happy sighed " Man,the things I do for you" she smiled pulling Toby's face down to meet hers.

"I swear to God Toby don't mess this up" she said

"Don't worry sugar bear, well do this until we get it right" he smirked turning off the bedside lamp.

-Thanks for all the reviews so far, please let me know if you want more chapters or if you have any Quintis, Waige, etc. prompts-


	8. Bonus- Chapter 8

BONUS Chapter 8- HoneyMoon Box

Happy felt ridiculous. Who in their right mind gets turned on by an elf costume? It wasn't even one of those sexy stripper elves costume that you can buy at a lingerie shop, it was just an ordinary elf costume.

Happy laughed, rolling her eyes at the thought of Toby coming home and finding her in the Christmas costume he loved so much. Today wasn't their anniversary but Happy was kinda bored and she had to admit playing around with all the costumes was actually pretty fun. Not that she got off on dressing up, but rather on on the fact that Toby liked them so much.

Happy adjusted the short tulle candy striped skirt and pulled up the green stockings. She left the pointed shoes in the closet but paired the getup with her black biker boots.

Since Toby would be home any minute Happy braided her hair to kill some time.

She heard the rattling of the keys at the front door and waited for her husband to come through the door.

"Hey kitten i'm home!" Toby yelled still unaware of Happy.

"You know I think Walter is going to- Oh My God." Toby said dropping his keys on the floor.

"What do we have here honey bunches?" Toby asked closing the door behind him.

"Wait!" He said "did I forget an anniversary?"

"No you idiot" Happy replied

"I just thought that we could use a little fun tonight" happy explained ruffling her skirt.

"But it's not even Christmas?" Toby stated a little confused "not that I'm complaining" he said walking toward his wife.

"I know but I like this skit" she laughed.

"Well Ho Ho Ho, looks like someone's been on the naughty list this year" Toby said playing along to Happy game.

Happy laughed at her idiot husband but motioned for him to come close with her index finger

"Come on Toby, Let's go" she said pulling toward their bedroom.

Toby did not object to being dragged but stopped and picked Happy up about halfway to their bedroom.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this but, I promise I'll do it everyday from now on" Toby said to Happy.

"Looks like I'm going on the Naughty list this year" Toby said carrying his wife to the bedroom.

Hope you guys liked this story! Please leave any comments or requests !


End file.
